


Quiobi Fanarts

by Youberrrrr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youberrrrr/pseuds/Youberrrrr
Summary: It will continue to be updated!12.18 updated.





	Quiobi Fanarts

 

 

12.18 updated.

Padawan Obi.

 

 

 

Master!Obi-Wan/Padawan!Qui-Gon

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

College AU!

 

 

 

 

Quiobi in summer!

Modern AU

 

 

 

 

Master Jinn tatooine vacation ver.

 

 

 

The oppressed life of  obi-wan.

 

 

 

 

 

A kiss.

（This position has a reference.

 

 

 

 \

 

 

 

 

 

I translated it from Chinses by myself without a Beta.

(And my English is poor. orzzzzzz

(Hope you can understand it!

 

 

 


End file.
